


Animals

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: NC17, Slash, mormor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Тяжёлое дыхание, сбивчивые стоны, неправдоподобное сопротивление, невнятные угрозы и бесконечная горделивая борьба — именно это отличало Джима Мориарти от других мужчин.





	Animals

Тяжёлое дыхание, сбивчивые стоны, неправдоподобное сопротивление, невнятные угрозы и бесконечная горделивая борьба — именно это отличало Джима Мориарти от других мужчин. Он упирался лбом в стянутые ремнем руки, вздрагивая от боли, но тут же растворялся в ней, не признавая очевидного поражения, абсолютно безумный и шальной. Запах парфюма смешивался с запахом пота, на спине проступала испарина. Джим, особенно привлекательный в такие моменты, подавался бедрами навстречу, но тут же отстранялся, пытаясь высвободить руки. Он ощущал себя беспомощным и слабым, особенно когда член любовника врывался в его тело раз за разом, заполняя собой. Полковник Себастьян Моран брал его и ломал, подчинял своим рукам, и каждый акт непослушания карался грубым укусом в плечо или хлёстким ударам по губам или щеке.

Охотник проснулся в полковнике Моране несмотря на то, что он давно жил в Лондоне, а не в джунглях Амазонки. Тигров тут не было, зато водился зверь интереснее и опаснее. Подобно хищнику, Джеймс Мориарти подкрадывался к жертве, играл с ней подушечками мягких лап, а потом убивал мучительно и долго, с жестокостью присущей эгоистичной молодости. Он не признавал правил, жил вопреки и не знал полумер ни в чём, сочетал безумие с беспечностью, любознательностью с усталостью, брал всё, что хотел, и никогда не стеснялся своих желаний. Те долгие взгляды, которые он часто бросал на Себастьяна, были невинными и жадными одновременно; профессиональная игра, когда Джим примерял несвойственные ему роли, ходя вокруг да около, задевая, соблазняя и голосом, и запахом, и демонстративной непокорностью.

Моран сам не заметил, когда стал ходить за ним по пятам. Порочная невинность Джима Мориарти, его лживая чистота были пропитаны запахом секса и крепкого кофе, и не было ничего удивительного в том, что они оказались в одной постели, — они оба этого хотели. 

Первый раз Моран стянул руки Джима ремнём, когда тот преступил черту, довёл его до грани безумия, а потом пошёл на попятную. Он привык играть и дразнить, заводить и не даваться, забывая о том, что Себастьян мужчина не робкого десятка и к тому же военный, охотник. Было поздно: Джим мог угрожать сколько угодно, кричать и обвинять, но сам он (Моран был в этом уверен) безумно хотел, чтобы его скрутили и взяли силой, сделав слабым хотя бы на одну эту ночь и позволили сбросить долгое терзающее напряжение. 

Напряжение это возникало не только из-за его силы и неуравновешенного характера Джима. Просыпаясь, он не помнил, какой сегодня день. Да и день ли. Может ночь, может утро, а может вечер. Лето, осень, зима — не важно. Он не видел света, не слышал звуков, а сидел, сжав голову руками, потому что его мысли превращались в водоворот боли и смутных воспоминаний. Эта круговерть не давала покоя, надо было отладить механизм, но голосов было так много, что Джим не мог сразу «отрегулировать» работу своего мозга. Он сидел, сидел, сидел, и только потом начинал понимать, кто он и где, и рассудок его прояснялся. Себастьян Моран давно привык к такому и не обращал внимания, зная, как это раздражало Джима. 

Но он не мог привыкнуть к тому, что иногда Джим ломался. В такие моменты, чтобы сбросить болезненное напряжение, Джим сбегал в клубы в поисках недолгих развлечений. Секс помогал ему отвлечься, передать власть и право принятия решений другому, и мысли хотя бы в эти минуты переставали терзать его разум. Моран много раз закрывал на это глаза, хотя в глубине души хотел расстрелять каждого его любовника, а с ними и грёбанных наркоторговцев, чьи таблетки делали Джима абсолютно неадекватным. Одиночество и обиды полковник привык запивать крепким алкоголем, пока не понял, что готов поймать и поставить на место этого дикого неприрученного зверя. 

Моран привык охотиться на тигров. Теперь его добыча была ещё более опасной, а главное, скорой на расправу. От этого азарт разыгрался не на шутку. 

Поймать и подчинить Джима было мало, но каждый стон и движение навстречу говорили честнее явно лживых слов. Джим хватал ртом воздух, гнул спину и разводил ноги, позволяя члену Морана проникать глубже. Джим ненавидел его в такие моменты. Он ненавидел контроль и слежку, поэтому обвинения сыпались на любовника, а прервались только когда полковник оказывался внутри. Стоило головке члена преодолеть сопротивление мышц, как Джим сдавался, признавая поражение. Для Себастьяна это было больше, чем секс: он брал то, что принадлежало ему. На бледных бёдрах часто оставались синяки, а покраснения на щеке (когда Моран слишком грубо вжимал его в стену). Джим мог сопротивляться сколько угодно, но его выдавали дрожь и мурашки, а ещё тихие стоны и просьбы брать глубже, сильнее. В эти моменты они были едины: Джим мечтал передать контроль, хотел ощутить себя сломленным и слабым, а Моран двигался быстро и резко, не растягивая процесс после долгого трудового дня. 

Каждый раз всё повторялось по кругу. Джим сбегал из дома, но возвращался, желая снова быть пойманным, оказаться под грубым полковником в неспособных на ласку руках. Доходило до того, что он сам бросался на Морана, опускался на колени, ласкал руками и губами его член, гладя крепкие ноги и изучая пальцами тонкие линии шрамов, которые полковник получил на войне. А потом сам же обвинял, что Моран в очередной раз взял его силой.

Джим поистине не знал полумер.

Затем от всего этого уставал Моран. Он уходил, но не мог выбросить Джима из головы, и терял голову всякий раз, когда его видел. Животная страсть накрывала их с головой, и Моран снова шёл на охоту, находя Джима и беря его силой, практически насилуя, потому что тот никогда не позволял себе отдаваться добровольно. Полковник раздевал его быстро, практически срывал одежду, и только бельё снимал медленно, неспешно, чтобы в предвкушении насладиться тем, что может получить. Он гладил белые ягодицы, с которых уже сошли синяки после предыдущего раза, и для Морана всё было просто: если он мог подчинить любовника, скрутить его и взять, раздвигая стройные ноги, то он определённо был главным. Он трахал и требовал подчинения, абсолютного послушания, и Джим ломался раз за разом, не сдерживая слёз и нервной дрожи. 

Когда Джим кончал, он сжимал ремень зубами, чтобы заглушать стоны. 

Себастьян отпускал его практически сразу, зная, что на одну ночь Джим Мориарти точно признавал его власть. Размазывая влагу по щекам, Джим говорил тихое: « _Спасибо_ », потому что за время этой борьбы он получал то, чего у него никогда не было. 

Свободу.


End file.
